


Appointments

by fluffynexu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Interspecies Relationship(s), Relationship Stuff, bio headcanons, cultural headcanons, it's mostly talking between characters lol, there's no real plot, trying to make babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynexu/pseuds/fluffynexu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sith have a saying regarding the younglings, "Created through passion. Born through pain." But sometimes you need a little help, especially when the species of the parents don't quite match up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointments

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings regarding Quinn and Pureblood Sith Warrior. Especially with the two together lol.  
> Takes place before _Family Affairs_ since the baby had to be made first lol.  
>  Please see my notes regarding Sith Purebloods [HERE](http://fluffynexu.tumblr.com/post/144622298197/oh-those-lovely-sith).  
> Akrona looks like [THIS](http://fluffynexu.tumblr.com/post/142295530337). Just as an fyi.

Akrona sat in one of the waiting rooms of the medical facility, her back slightly hunched and she thumbs twiddling over shaking legs. Quinn was next to her, in contrast he sat straight up with arms crossed over his chest. They didn’t speak and the awkward silence became overbearing as she scanned the room for any changes. Of course there wasn’t. The room remained the same; pristine, sterile, and _quiet_. Purified air filtering through the vents, the bright lights beaming overhead, walls were sparsely covered with a few holo projections of medical diagrams, and the all the various tools remained neatly in their designated places.

“So…” Akrona started, “how did it go with you?”

Quinn slowly turned his head to her. “As expected, I suppose.”

“What… uhm, what did they have you—?”

“I had to… _donate_ a sample… into a cup,” he answered.

Akrona giggled, “Ah. Did you have fun? What did you think about?”

“ _Fun_? No. I wouldn’t say that…” Quinn shook his head and frowned before leaning back into his chair.

“It’s alright, dear.” Her legs stilled and she patted her husband on the shoulder. “At least you weren’t probed in any of your… _openings_ before getting a… What was it?... An intradermal aspiration.”

“Is that how they retrieved—?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting. I assumed that they would use one of the micro medical droids to retrieve the ovum. A bit more efficient that way.”

“Oh they offered me that option… I declined it,” Akrona replied.

“May I ask why?”

She shrugged. “The thought of a tiny medical droid crawling around, _inside_ my body is… undesirable to me.”

“Fair enough.”

Akrona’s fingers twitched as the procedure flashed in her mind. “Still stings a bit,” she commented, lightly touching an area on her lower abdomen.

“What does?”

“Where they poked me.”

Quinn looked at her, narrowing his eyes. “Did they not use local anesthetics? Or at least offer an analgesic?”

“Of course they did. I declined those as well.”

“Akrona,” he chided, “you are not fighting right now. There is no reason for you to—”

“Oh Quinn, please… Are you going to lecture me again?”

“I am not lecturing! I am… expressing my concern—”

“ _Expressing your concern_ ? Is that how you’re phrasing it now?” she chuckled. “Quinn dear, I’ve told you before. I’m a _Sith_ . To be alive is to experience—among other things— _pain_ . We do not shy away from it. To do so would be considered _weak_.”

“I’m well aware of your personal cultural attitudes toward the topic,” Quinn sighed. “The Sith use many things, including pain—be it physical or emotional—to drive their emotions and command the Force. But as I said, you are not currently engaged in combat, so I don’t see why you should subject yourself to—”

“Cultural habit I suppose. Why are you so concerned anyway? You border along the line of endearing and condescending with your unneeded worries.”

“Because,” Quinn whispered, leaning closer to her. “You are my wife.” He gave a small kiss upon her cheek before sitting back into his chair. “I love you, and I do not want to see you in _any_ kind of discomfort.”

She smiled. “I love you too. Your concern is noted… and appreciated.”

Just as they leaned in for another kiss, the door sliding open too soon repelled the couple into their own seats.

Dr. Leinm entered scanning the datapad in her hand, looking up in time to pull up a seat in front of them.

“My lord. Captain. Your test results have just come back,” she said.

Akrona’s started to twiddle her thumbs again as she bit her lower lip.

“Well?” Quinn asked.

“The good news,” Dr. Leinm said, “is that the genetic analysis revealed that your gametes _should_ be able to come together for form a viable offspring.”

“Should?” Quinn asked again.

“Yes well, interspecies breeding isn’t without its complications.” She set the datapad on her lap to look directly at the couple. “But, anything’s possible with modern medicine. And we are known to be the best fertility clinic within the Empire, I’m sure we can find a method that will accommodate your specific case. There’s genetic therapy, for either parent, it just needs to be one of you. Perhaps in vitro fertilization. Or perhaps gene splicing via—”

“Doctor, I don’t think you understand. Sith children do not come from labs and they are not made in tubes,” Akrona stated.

“Pardon me, my lord. But, if the Captain is going to be the father, wouldn’t the child be only half Sith?”

Akrona stopped fidgeting and stared down the doctor.

The smaller human woman before her seemed to realize a mistake was made somewhere. Her eyes widened and there was just the slightest tremor that shook her frame.

“I don’t think you’ve met with a lot of Sith. I meant _exactly_ what I said, so I’ll repeat myself,” Akrona declared, still glaring daggers into the other woman. “ _Sith_ children do not come from labs. Nor are they made in tubes. Only through passion are they made, only through pain are they born.”

Dr. Leinm gulped and slightly bowed her head a couple of times. “Y-yes. Of course, my lord. Forgive me, my lord.”

Akrona held her stare for another moment. Deciding to let the offense slide she relaxed her gaze and posture. “You were saying.”

With a small sigh of relief the doctor continued, “R-right. If you wish to conceive _naturally_ , then I could prescribe something to aid your endeavors.”

“You said that our gametes should be able to form a viable offspring. Why hasn’t that happened yet?” Quinn inquired.

“Ah,” Dr. Leinm replied. “Well you see, the slight difference in the reproductive tracts between humans and Sith seem to go against your favor. For one, the pH level of the Sith vaginal tract is more acidic than that of humans. Which means that any human sperm deposited there is almost, instantly destroyed. I believe the vaginal canal is also fairly hostile toward Sith sperm, but male Sith avoid this problem altogether by inseminating directly into the cervix.”

_Oh stars_ , Akrona thought, slowly covering her face with her hands.

“Tell me, Captain, what’s your penile length when fully erect?”

_OH STARS, NO!_ Akrona almost yelled and her face grew warm as she tried, in vain, to bury herself deeper into her hands.

“I-I-I… M-my… excuse me?” Quinn stuttered.

“I only ask to see if it would be possible for you to reach her cervix during intercourse. Afterall, the male Sith on average is—”

“Doctor, please! I-I… it’s fine. We’re fine… I have-uh… _collided_ into her… cervix on more than one occasion.”

“Mhmm. And tell me, what is your average intravaginal ejaculation latency time?”

“M-m-my—”

“I mean, how long does it normally take for you to achieve ejaculation from the moment of penile penetration.”

“I-I know what it means!” Quinn stammered. “I’m not an imbecile! I-it’s just… I-I’m… Well, this is not something I keep records of! Why is this even—?!”

_This is it. This is how I die_ , Akrona resigned. _Residual secondhand embarrassment from my husband. Damn this bond_. She shook her head, wishing for an extra pair of hands to further conceal herself.

Dr. Leinm continued explaining the differences between human and Sith intercourse, and Quinn finally mumbled his _best guess_. Akrona slowly lifted her head out of her hands, collecting her breath and trying to get her face to cool off. Dr. Leinm hadn’t noticed, and picked up the datapad from her lap. She was probably recording the information from Quinn or perhaps looking further into another embarrassing topic, Akrona could only guess.

“There is also something else,” Dr. Leinm said.

“Of course there is,” Quinn sighed.

“Captain, it’s noted here that you are currently… forty. Am I correct?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. Well human males tend to reach peak fertility in their twenties, with the average sperm count being forty million per milliliter. The test results today reveal that yours are down to around twenty-five million. That’s not including the fact that only around sixty percent of sperm tend to be viable and mobile enough to achieve successful fertilization. Usually, this would not pose as a significant problem but…” the doctor trailed off, glancing back at Akrona. “Even with my lord in the ideal age for having children, the fact is that you two are of different species… And with the your current age, things would be… difficult to achieve by natural means.”

Quinn cast his eyes down a long, drawn out sigh escaped his lips and his shoulders sagged.

Akrona looked at her husband, trying to comfort him through their bond. She turned back to the doctor and cleared her throat. “Weren’t you saying something about a prescription?”

“Oh, yes! I could offer a fertility drugs to the both of you. One to increase sperm production in him, and the other to induce more frequent estrous cycles in you.”

“Frequent? How frequent?” Akrona asked.

“You would be in estrus, or heat, once every two weeks.”

“Two w—? You mean ten days?! I’d have feverlust every _ten_ days?!”

“It would be nine days for the anestrus and proestrus periods, and the tenth day being the actual estrus. And if pregnancy does not occur, you would only have to wait nine more days instead of the usual…” Dr. Leinm quickly scanned through her datapad, “three months. I would also suggest a secondary drug to complement th—”

“And what would that one be for?”

“Controlled ovarian hyperstimulation. Or, to put it more simply, ensuring superovulation during each estrus.”

It had been awhile since the basic biomedical classes Akrona took at the academy, but something about what the doctor just said made her mind cringe just a bit. “Now, when you say _superovulation_ you mean…”

“A female Sith will only release one mature follicle per cycle—sometimes two—but most of the times it’s just one. To achieve successful fertilization one would require just the right sperm to meet with the most receptive egg. Even if you’re coming into estrus every ten days, you would only be releasing one ovum per cycle. To help increase the odds, the second medication would hyperstimulate your ovaries, which could yield anywhere from ten to fifteen mature follicles per cycle.”

Akrona blinked twice. “Ten to fifteen?!” she exclaimed. “Every two weeks?!... That seems absurd, not to mention excessive!”

“I disagree,” Quinn said. “Dr. Leinm’s logic and reasoning are sound.”

“And if I end up pregnant with—?”

“My lord,” Dr. Leinm added, “please understand that the chances of _one_ of your mature follicles being successfully fertilized by your husband are low. The odds for all ten to fifteen follicles to result in a pregnancy at the same time is _so_ low, that I would even dare to say that it is impossible.”

Akrona looked back between the doctor and her husband. “Oh, alright,” she conceded.

“Excellent! I’ll send off your prescriptions right now, along with a couple of prenatal supplements. You can pick them up at the pharmacy in the lobby on your way out.”

Dr. Leinm finished inputting commands into her datapad and stood, heading toward the door. “Again, it was an honor to serve you, my lord,” she said with a bow. “And may I just say that I find the biology of Sith to be fascinating! So efficient, and durable, and… Truly, you and your kind are the superior beings. I wou—”

“Doctor,” Akrona spoke up, “you may cease your compliments and be on your way. I am not a Sith who enjoys her ass being kissed.” She waved off the doctor. “I thank you for your time, but that will be all.”

“Y-yes. Of course, my lord.” Dr. Leinm bowed again and left without another word.

Akrona huffed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Quinn, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Shall we leave?”

“Of course.” He looked at the chrono on the wall as he stood. “We should have enough time to grab a quick meal before the other appointment of the day.”

 

~~~~

 

Quinn never traveled to the so-called _Scarlet District_ in Kaas City before his marriage to Akrona. Even after they were married, he rarely found any reason to venture into the almost sacred neighborhood of Pureblood Sith. Walking through the streets, Quinn would catch brief glances or flat out stares of disapproval shot at him from the other passersby, all of whom were considered _true_ Sith. They most likely thought of him as a servant, and even if that were the case, it was usually deemed distasteful for any non-Pureblood to walk through the streets of this particular district. No matter, Quinn kept his head high and walked briskly alongside his wife as they went about their way.

“Tell me again, love, _who_ exactly are we meeting?” Quinn asked.

“Hm? Oh. A Sith midwife. Goes by the name of Madam Mayial,” Akrona answered. “Mother and Dianne—you remember, my cousin—only had high praises for her and her entire practice.”

“ _Second_ cousin,” he corrected under his breath before speaking up. “Why are we meeting with her?”

Akrona stopped dead in her tracks, looking directly at Quinn who halted next to her. “What do you mean _why_?” she asked.

“It's just that… well, we were just seen by one of the best doctors on Dromund Kaas. So I’m not sure what more we—”

“Pft!” Akrona rolled her eyes, stepping off and picking up her pace. “What does she know anyway?”

Quinn blinked a couple of times before catching back up with his wife. “ _What does she know_ ? I’d say she knows plenty. She _is_ a doctor afterall!”

“Am I supposed to be impressed by that?” Akrona retorted.

“Considering how difficult it is to get into an Imperial Medical School, not to mention the periodic Board Certification Exams one has to take every two to three years—depending on specialty—to maintain their license… I would say so.”

She glanced at him from the side. “How is it that do you know all of this?”

Low thunder rumbled overhead, as if the lightning it chased split the sky and gave way to one of Dromund Kaas’ frequent showers. Quinn took out an umbrella from his satchel and opened it with a formal snap.

The rain drowned out his sigh. “Over twenty years ago, before I finalized my decision to join the Imperial Navy, I had considered pursuing a career in medicine. I even got accepted into one of the top medical schools. In the end I declined, and well… the rest is history.”

“Hmm, I suppose it makes sense. You are a very knowledgeable field medic, after all.” Akrona smiled at him and gave a quick peck on his cheek as they reached their destination.

The building, like all the others in this district, was of a Korribani architectural style with a distinct grand arch that preceded over the tall doorway and broad, smooth walls. Upon entering the first thing Quinn noted was how the doorway was a step lower than the rest of the establishment with shoes of other guests pushed to the side. The other was how there was a sink on the left wall on the step above into the building proper.

_Ah, so it’s one of those ‘take off your shoes and wash your hands before_ actually _coming in’ places_ , he mused.

Quinn stowed the umbrella and they proceeded to take their shoes off and washed their hands before an attendant droid came up to them. The droid escorted the pair down the rather lavish halls of what _should_ be a medical establishment until reaching a room at the end of a corridor.

The droid left the couple in the room, informing them that the Madam would be in with them shortly. Once again, they found themselves sitting and waiting on a long chair next to a wall. The dark colors of the walls and draperies swallowed the already dim lights. There was a distinct fragrance that permeated through the air, mild yet impossible to ignore. In the center of the room sat an ornate desk with a chair on one of its side, and two more on the other. Quinn began to lightly rub Akrona’s back, she turned to face him, her pupils glowing bright with the reflection of the low lights.

He recalled the first time her eyes caught him off guard, but seeing now them brought him a strange feeling of comfort. Akrona gave him a reassuring smile and leaned in for a kiss when, yet again, the door opened and the two sat back up as if nothing happened. An older Sith woman entered. She was dressed in a traditional form fitting gown with an ornately decorated, almost cape-like, cloth that draped over her left shoulder and definitely _not_ in any kind of medical attire. Quinn frowned, but decided to see how this would go... for now.

Following Akrona’s lead, Quinn stood as the Sith greeted each other.

“Lord Wrath, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’m Madam Mayial, the head midwife here,” she said with a slight bow and gestured to the desk. “Please, have a seat.”

The three of them sat around the desk.

“Will your husband be joining us?” she asked.

“Yes… Um… my husband _is_ here,” Akrona replied, pointing directly at Quinn. “This is him. He’s right _here_. Captain Quinn, my husband.”

“Oh!” she gasped, looking at him with a slightly amused look on her face. “My mistake. I figured he was a… well no matter. My apologies, Lord Wrath. Now your issues regarding conception make a lot more sense. Usually Sith couples have no troubles in creating a child.”

“We have some notes from our doctor, hopefully they may be of use to you,” Akrona told her as Quinn passed a datacard from the satchel to the other Sith.

Madam Mayial took out a datapad from her desk drawer, inserting the datacard and reviewing the information. “Hmm. May I see your medications?” she asked.

Akrona looked at Quinn and his hand paused for a moment before retrieving several bottles, setting them on the desk.

The Madam picked up each one in turn, eying the labels carefully. “What are these for?” she asked, pointing to a particularly short pill bottle full of small, pink capsules.

“Prenatal vitamins,” Quinn answered. “They’re—”

“Useless. I wouldn’t bother with them.”

Quinn froze, his jaw slightly agape while he blankly stared at this _supposed_ medical expert. “I-I’m sorry, but I think we should heed the good doctor’s advice.”

“Do you doubt me, _Captain_?”

“With all due respect, _Madam_ , I trust Imperial Medical Association and their certified doctors. Not wise, old _mystics_ who operate under the Sphere of Sith Philosophy, falling within the Ministry of Culture.”

Mayial laughed. “ _He certainly has spirit. I can see why you like him,_ ” she said to Akrona in their native Sith language.

“ _Yes, well I do have my reasons for marrying him… but perhaps we could go back to the topic at hand?_ ” Akrona replied in a rough-yet-lyrical dialect.

“ _Of course._ ” Mayial turned back to Quinn with a grin on her face but her voice was sharp. “For your information, my practice maintains Sith culture and tradition as well as overseeing the health and well-being of Sith mothers. Thus, it is under _both_ the Sphere of Sith Philosophy _and_ Biotic Sciences. _Y_ _ou_ may doubt me, Captain. But I guarantee you, I know _exactly_ what I’m doing. If she is eating well, then there is no need for these supplements. Especially when the dangers of vitamin overdose outweigh the potential benefits.”

Quinn swallowed his pride and remained silent, conceding to her point.

Mayial stood. “My lord, if I may, perhaps you and I could go to one of the examination rooms. I would like to see the condition of your womb myself.”

“I suppose.” Akrona rose from her seat. “Does he need to—?”

“It won’t matter either way. He can come or stay.”

Quinn leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “If it’s all the same, I shall wait for you here.”

“Very well then, please, Madam. Lead the way.”

The two Sith left the room. Quinn took out his personal datapad from the satchel and started to read upon a few reports as he waited. There were a couple of voices approaching and he looked up at the door to find it wide open. A pair of young Sith women, other midwives he figured, peered in and he turned back to his datapad.

“ _Oh, a human,_ ” said one.

“ _I think I saw him come in with Lord Wrath,_ ” the other replied.

“ _Lord Wrath?! Do you suppose… No_ he _can't be_ her _husband._ ”

“ _I'm fairly sure he is… we could go check._ ”

Quinn frowned at those words but they came in regardless, giggling to themselves.

“Excuse us, we just needed to tidy up for the Madam and check our assignments.” One of them said walking by desk, picking up the datapad while the other made herself look busy by wiping down and rearranging some of the items around the room, only to put everything back in place.

He frowned. They were lying. He was sure of it from their chatter, but decided to play along. Quinn learned long ago to feign ignorance around the Sith when it came to their native language. Not only was it considered illegal for a non-Sith to have this knowledge, but it also gave him an opportunity to pick up anything interesting that might be said right in front of him but not Akrona. Although he highly doubted anything of value would be said by these two.

“ _Well what do you know. He is her husband!_ ” exclaimed one.

The other shuffled around. “ _Really? Why in the galaxy would she marry him?_ ”

“ _Who knows._ ” She came around and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “ _I suppose he is quite handsome… For a human. Perhaps he's a rather considerate lover?_ ”

The second Sith laughed. “ _You've never lain with a human have you?_ ”

“ _No._ ”

“ _You're not missing much. They're not great… Far too quick and clumsy. And you can't even_ embrace _with them. It's quite disappointing really considering how lovely some of them look…_ ” she explained, shuddering at the thought.

“ _I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Hmm. It appears that he's_ old _._ ”

“ _Really? He doesn't seem that old._ ”

“ _Difficulties in conceiving it seems,_ ” she told her friend, setting the datapad back.

“ _Conceive? But then… By the ancestors! What is this Empire coming to? Does purity matter anymore? She’s the Emperor’s Wrath! She could have_ any _Sith she wishes, and yet she’s considering on having him to be the father of her chil—_ ”

The young midwife continued to complain and Quinn tuned them out. Their gabble was beginning to grate his nerves. He maintained a neutral expression, biting down on his own tongue, keeping quiet and still while pretending to be unaware of the topic they were discussing. They finally came around to bid him farewell and left, still griping and gossiping to themselves.

Quinn rubbed his temples and sighed in relief. He figured the entire district, if not all of Dromund Kaas, would know about this by the end of the week. A few moments later, his wife and Mayial returned, taking up their seats while engaged in pleasant chit-chat.

“Sorry that took so long, dear,” Akrona said. “The Madam introduced me to her husband—”

His eyes narrowed. “While… your uterus was being inspected?”

“What? Oh, no!” she chuckled, “It was after that. Then she showed me some lovely paintings a former client gave her.”

“I see,” he replied. His looked at Mayial, expectation plain on his face.

“There is good news,” the Madam said. “Lord Wrath is healthy. Her womb is fine. She should have no trouble carrying a child.”

“That’s not _news_ ,” he stated. “We already knew that from the doctor.”

“Ah-ah. I wasn’t finished, _Captain_ ,” she replied, shaking a finger at him. “I realize that the problem lies with _you_. But since you are human, I cannot help you. I can, however, help her.”

“Better than the doctor?” he asked skeptically.

“Yes. She is a Sith, and I have dealt with many Sith mothers.” Mayial turned to Akrona and smiled, taking his wife’s hand into hers. “My lord, if I may be completely honest.”

“Of course.”

“Keep your human husband if you like, but I would find a different sire. I’m sure there are many Sith men who would be more than happy to—”

“No,” Akrona and Quinn said at once.

Mayial smiled back at them. “It was merely a jest.”

“A poor one,” Quinn retorted.

“In any case,” Mayial continued. “I could send you home with some herbal tea—”

“ _Tea_?!” Quinn nearly spat. “We came all this way for some blasted _tea_?!”

“Quinn, please!” Akrona cried, snapping her head to look at him. “Let the Madam finish talking! Can you not just sit here and be silent?!”

Quinn huffed and a frown was plastered on his face. He decided to honor his lord wife’s wishes and sealed his mouth.

“I’m sorry Madam. You were saying?” Akrona sighed, rolling her eyes looking back at the midwife.

The older Sith had an amused look on her face, and bit her lip, suppressing a laugh. “It’s quite alright. I wouldn’t expect a mere Imperial to understand our people’s customs. As I was saying, since I cannot aid your… husband, I can offer you some tea that’ll help you.”

“How so?”

“Our goal is to make your body healthy _and_ happy. When a Sith woman is _happy_ —that is to say, relaxed and content—she is more likely to conceive. The tea I’ll send you off with, it’ll help calm your mind and ease your body.”

Quinn ruminated over Mayial’s words. He figured the Madam was referring to the complex hormonal pathways in Sith physiology, where certain hormones linking with specific emotions affected the body in different ways. This was true for almost all beings, so he would have to give her credit there. But, Akrona seemed happy. He wondered how much help this tea would actually be.

“Sounds like a plan. Will it be just for me or can it help lighten Quinn’s mood as well?” she teased.

Mayial chuckled. “He… _can_ have some. Though I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Quinn kept his mouth shut but stared at the midwife. This was enough to convey his unspoken question.

“It may bring upon a rather… unpleasant case of _irritated bowels_ in humans,” she explained.

Ah. Quinn looked back at his wife. _It's all yours, love_ , he told her through their bond.

Akrona scrunched her nose and shook her head. “I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Was there anything else?”

“There is one more thing… My lord, I assume you have a copy of the _Râzkaj Ladzleq_?”

“Uh… yes. Of course.” Akrona answered with a blush. “Though, it’s back on Korriban… so we’ll have to retri—Wait. Why do we even need this?”

Mayial began typing onto her datapad. “I’m going to suggest a few positions that should help with your endeavors. I would also suggest you educate your _husband_ on his duties as a spouse of a Sith,” she advised, finishing up with the datapad and taking the datacard out, giving it back to Quinn.

“Well, if there’s nothing else, I think we better head home. I’m not sure how much more brooding one man can do,” Akrona giggled.

“Of course,” Mayial replied with a grin. “I’ll have the droid retrieve a container of the tea for you. It should last a few months. I suggest drinking a cup an hour before the two of you… well you know.”

“I understand. Thank you again.”

They all rose from their seats, Akrona and Mayial dipped their heads in a slight bow, saying their good-byes. Quinn and Akrona weaved back to the entrance, and as the Madam said, the droid from before came up with a bag in hand. Taking the bag into the satchel, Quinn and Akrona put their shoes back on and left.

 

~~~~~

 

It had been several weeks now. _Eight_ weeks to be precise. A total of forty days and more importantly, four blasted heat cycles in just over _one_ month. Akrona’s grip on the medical scanner tightened as the result came up: negative. She huffed, throwing the device against the wall. The med-scanner crashed loudly, falling to the floor in a shower of broken panels and bent, snapped wires. The pace of her breathing picked up, her heart weighed heavily in her chest and tears welled in her eyes. She lashed out one more time, rattling the whole room with a wave from the Force as she sulked back to her room.

Once there, Akrona crawled onto the bed, laying on her side in a huddled position. Closing her eyes Akrona tried to meditate hoping to be filled with the happier, more positive feelings. Afterall, Sith utilized the full spectrum of emotions to fuel them and she would not let her frustration win out. Not now. There was comforting presence that approached and door to the room swished open and closed.

Quinn came in and sat next to her crumpled form, slowly combing through her long, black hair with his fingers.

“I just came back from the medbay,” he said quietly.

Akrona merely groaned in acknowledgement.

“From the state of it, I can assume you were there and that the results were—”

Shifting abruptly, Akrona pushed herself up, staring at Quinn with puffy eyes. “What are we doing wrong?” she asked.

“I—”

“You’re a smart man, Quinn. So tell me, why haven’t we—?! I mean, we did everything we were told! And still we have _nothing_ to show for our efforts! What are we doing wrong?!”

Quinn sighed, “Nothing. We’re doing everything just the way we’re supposed to.”

“Then why—?!” Akrona huffed, looking down and away from him.

“Sometimes these things just take time,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her in a light hug. “We just need to be patient.”

Akrona stifled a sob and nuzzled into his chest. His arms fully embraced her now and Quinn gave a small kiss on the of of her head. Another sigh came from Akrona, but the heavy weight in her chest became lighter. Here, in the arms of her beloved, the anger and frustration that consumed her mere moments ago were slowly replaced with love and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments, concerns, etc. are welcome.  
> I am much more active on tumblr than here.  
> Same name:  
> fluffynexu.tumblr.com


End file.
